EL PODER A BASE DEL AMOR
by fenix79
Summary: Una pelea entre Goku y Milk amenaza con destruir el hogar que han construido mientras un enemigo hace su aparicion.


EL PODER A BASE DEL AMOR

Era una mañana como cualquier otra o al menos eso era lo que el pequeño Goten pensaba, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba, al mirar por la ventana veía los arboles con un color verde vida y los animales jugar en la montaña Paoz; al despertarse poco a poca pensaba que hoy jugaría y entrenaría con su padre Gokú y su mamá Milk le cocinaría algo delicioso…pero ese día seria diferente.

Goten escuchaba a sus padres hablar a lo lejos y pensó que después de lo sufrido en el torneo del poder y haber salvado el universo las crisis no volverían pero una crisis interna estaba comenzando, al abrir la puerta Goten vio algo que nunca había visto antes y que lo dejo quieto como una estatua: sus padres peleando y sobre todo su madre gritándole más duro que nunca a Gokú.

\- "Estoy cansada que no trabajes, se mas serio y maduro Gokú o acaso crees que todo en la vida se soluciona con peleas?!"- decía Milk muy molesta.

-"Pero Milk acabo de salvar a todo el universo, la cosecha que cultive va de maravilla y con la ayuda de Gohan y Mr Satán podemos continuar viviendo tranquilos."

-"Y crees que viviremos siempre de ellos? Tu hijo no debe mantenerte, eres tu quien debe velar por esta familia, Goten necesita un ejemplo a seguir y no un padre que lo abandone por ir a pelear."

-"Goten crecerá fuerte y siempre estoy pendiente de él y de ti, no perderé su infancia como me paso con Gohan."

Tanto peleaban Gokú y Milk que no se daban cuenta que Goten estaba mirándolos desde su habitación y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, su voz no podía salir ya que la tristeza e impresión que le daba lo que veía no le permitía emitir un solo sonido.

-"Milk recuerda que ahora que he llegado a la fase de Super Sayajin Blue soy muy fuerte y así podre protegerlos y cuidar a ti y a Goten, Gohan podrá seguir en su trabajo y velando porque Pan siga creciendo".-Gokú trataba de calmar a su esposa

-"Todo lo solucionas con tus fases Gokú, esas fases que tanto odio ver donde le muestras a tus hijos como ser mas rebelde. Has pensado en lo que siento cuando vas a pelear y te llevas a tus hijos? No porque solo piensas en ti".

-"Milk lo siento por preocuparte pero sabes que siempre hago lo mejor para ti y para Goten".- Goku ya no sabe que mas decir y su voz empieza a perder fuerza y su mirada empieza a bajar.

-"Lo que crees que es mejor para ti no es suficiente Goku! VETE DE ESTA CASA Y NO REGRESES HASTA QUE DEMUESTRES LO QUE TE IMPORTAMOS!".

Esas palabras fueron más duras que cualquier pelea que Goku había tenido y le dolieron más que cualquier golpe recibido, por primera vez sentía un dolor en su corazón que no podía explicar pero que le molestaba y no sabía cómo librarse de el.

-"MAMAAA"-Goten por fin pudo gritar después de ver como su padre quedo impactado después de lo que su madre dijo.

-"Goten, desde hace cuanto estas ahí hijo?"-Milk se sorprende al ver los ojos de su hijo envueltos en lágrimas.

-"No le digas eso a mi Papá, el hace lo que puede para proteger a la tierra y a nosotros"- Goten empieza a llorar y a sollozar.

-"Escucha hijo a veces los adultos necesitamos decir algunas cosas para que todo continúe bien, pero tú no debes sufrir por esto"- Milk trata de consolar a su hijo.

-"Tu madre tiene razón Goten, son cosas que a veces deben decirse pero sé que cuento contigo hijo así como tu conmigo"- Goku muestra una actitud madura para poder calmar a su hijo.

-"Milk saldré de la casa si es lo que quieres, Goten cuida de tu madre por favor"

\- "Papa espera no te vayas por favor, mi mama no quiso decirte eso"- Goten corre para evitar que Goku se valla.

-"Deja que se vaya Goten, espero que así entienda de una vez por todas y regrese siendo alguien distinto"

-"No te preocupes no me iré muy lejos o para siempre, solo hasta que tu madre se calma o encuentre alguna solución"-Goku sonríe y acaricia el cabello de Goten, luego se aleja volando.

La puerta de la casa se cierra debido a Goten que no sabe cuándo volverá su padre y solo puede mirar a su madre que permanece inmóvil y seria, como si no le importara lo que acaba de pasar.

-"Mama no te importa mi papa? No te importa cómo se siente o lo que pasara luego de lo que le dijiste?"

"Escucha Goten tu padre debe aprender que no puede seguir pensando como el niño que era cuando lo conocí, ahora es un adulto y debe comportarse como tal."

"No parece que el entendiera eso después de lo que le dijiste…HAZ QUE VUELVA POR FAVOR MAMA!"-Goten llora desesperado.

-"El volverá Goten, ya sea porque tiene hambre o porque se dio cuenta de lo que le dije, no te preocupes.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta varias veces, Goten se ilusiona por un momento y piensa que su padre regresó.

-"Papa volviste!"- Goten empieza a sonreír pensando que su padre está detrás de la puerta

-"Goku te dije que no regresaras hasta que me demostraras lo que…"- Milk abre la puerta pero frente a él no ve a su esposo sino a un ser de apariencia metálica: con un cuerpo alto, brazos y piernas gruesas, de piel color gris y un rostro que parece una computadora.

-"Acá vive Goku?"- pregunta el ser extraño.

-"Qui..qui…quien es usted?- Milk pregunta con voz temblorosa y miedosa.

-"Pregunte si acá vive Goku, contéstame mujer"

-"Acá vive pero en este momento no está, así que márchese"- Milk se recupera y con su voz dominante le habla al ser que está en su puerta.

-"No me iré hasta ver a Goku, llámalo ahora"- la criatura insiste y su voz se oye más fuerte y determinada.

-" No tengo como llamarlo, así que márchese, no es bienvenido en mi casa"- Milk trata de cerrar la puerta pero la criatura lo impide y rápidamente se abalanza sobre ella y la toma del cuello.

-"Tu debes ser su esposa, me pregunto qué pasaría si te mato ahora. Acaso Goku llegaría más rápido?

-"Mamaaa, suéltela ahora!" Goten se lanza sobre la criatura para atacarlo pero este de una patada lo envía hacia la puerta que se rompe del impacto y Goten queda golpeado afuera.

-"Gotennn! Déjame, que es lo que quieres de mi?- Milk asustada trata de golpear y zafarse de la criatura.

-"De ti nada pero si quiero a Goku y si matándote a ti o a ese mocoso hago que venga pues lo haré". Milk es arrojada afuera junto con su hijo.

-"Ahora veras, a mi mama no la lastima nadieeee"- Goten se convierte en Super Sayajin y empieza a atacar a la criatura pero este esquiva sus golpes sin problema.

-"Ahora sé que eres hijo de Goku al convertirte en Supe Sayajin pero ese poder no basta para mi, toma esto niño"- la criatura lanza un golpe al estomago de Goten seguido de un rayo de poder que lo eleva por el aire y lo deja caer.

-"Goten, estas bien?!- Milk se arrastra donde su hijo

-"Veo que no hay forma que Goku llegue rápido así que los matare y explotare este sitio para llamar su atención"- La criatura junta sus manos y genera una ráfaga de poder que esta lista para matar a Milk y Goten.

-"PAPAAAAAA!"-Goten lanza un grito desesperado esperando que su padre llegue a ayudarlos.

Milk solo reacciona abrazando a su hijo y protegiéndolo del impacto, pero en ese momento se da cuenta que la ráfaga es detenida, levanta sus ojos y ve a su esposo quien se interpuso en el impacto y aguanto el ataque que iba a matarlos

-"Goku!"- es todo lo que Milk puede decir.

-"Papa regresaste"- Goten siente alegría dentro de su cuerpo herido

-"Vaya hasta que Goku decidió aparecer"

-"Quien eres tu y con qué derecho te atreves a atacar a mi familia? Responde!"- Goku se muestra serio y listo para enfrentar a la criatura

-"Soy lo que queda de la computadora de la patrulla roja y que ayudo al dr Makigero a crear a los androides"

-"Creí que habías sido destruida por Trunks y Krillin"

-"Tenia un respaldo en una computadora más pequeña que no fue destruida, así pude salvarme y esperar todo este tiempo, espere y observe como te hacías fuerte mientras combatías con enemigos y como tus fases de sayajin se incrementaban y pude medir su nivel así que ni con el super sayajin 3 podrás acabarme".

"Ah sí y eso porqué, crees que eres más fuerte y puedes medir mi nivel?"- Goku desafía a la criatura

-"Exactamente Goku, construí este cuerpo a prueba de tus ataques y poder, por fin cumpliré el deseo de la patrulla roja y el motivo de mi creación y programación. Al ser lo último que queda de la patrulla roja lograre conquistar el mundo luego de matarte.

-"Entonces si te derroto ya no existirá nada mas de la patrulla roja?

-"Así es pero mi derrota no está cerca Goku…PERO TU MUERTE SIOOO"- la criatura se arroja sobre Goku y empieza a lanzarle golpes que Goku empieza a soportar y esquivar mientras ataca

-"Goten, protege a tu madre!"- Goku continúa peleando

-"Mamita estas bien? Responde por favor"- Goten levanta a Milk

-"Esto bien Goten, no creí que tu padre llegaría a tiempo"- Milk ve a Goku pelear.

-"Lo ves mama, mi papa está siempre para ayudarnos de alguna manera aunque tu no lo creas, no tiene que ser con dinero pero le importamos y siempre nos cuida"

-"Si es cierto, pero porque Goku no está ganando esta pelea, porque no usa todo su poder y destruye a ese monstruo?" Milk observa como Goku continua peleando y recibiendo golpes y ataques.

-"Que pasa Gokú, no puedes pelear en serio con todo tu poder, este es el guerrero que ha salvado la tierra varias veces? Que patético eres".

-"Quieres sentir mi poder? Entonces siente esto: KAIO-KEN AUMENTADO 20 VECESSSS!"- Goku se envuelve en un aura roja y golpea con más fuerza pero este no le ocasiona daño a la computadora quien lo golpea y lo envía al suelo.

"El kaio-ken? En verdad pensaste me destruirías con eso? Veo que olvidas que estudie tus técnicas y ataques"

-"Papa porque no te transformas en Super Sayajin y lo derrotas?" – Goten se preocupa por su padre

-"No puedo Goten, a tu madre no le gusta que me transforme y no quiero que sufra mas por mi culpa, encontrare otra forma de derrotarlo"- Goku se encuentra golpeado y adolorido pero continua luchando por su familia.

-"Goku haces esto por mi? Estas dispuesto a sufrir para que no me enoje contigo?"- Milk se sorprende por el sacrificio de su esposo ante sus ojos

-"Veo que no quieres expulsar tu poder, bueno entonces que tal si hago que lo expulses matando a tu familia" La criatura junta sus manos de nuevo y crea una bola de energía de donde un rayo de energía se dirige a Milk y a Goten.

-"Destrucción de la patrulla rojaaaa"- La criatura envía su ataque a la familia de Goku pero este se interpone y recibe todo el daño, sus ropas quedan destruidas y su cuerpo muy mal herido.

-"Papaaa, transfórmate no podrás con él en ese estado"- Goten le grita a su padre mientras Milk queda sorprendida

-"Goten…solo importa..que tu y tu madre estén bien…yo..puedo resistir otro ataque"- Goku trata de mantenerse en pie.

-"En verdad no creí que fuera tan fácil matarte Goku, este punto débil de tu familia no creí que lo tuvieras"

-"No es debilidad, ellos me dan la fuerza para pelear contigo y por ellos resistiré. Sobre todo por Milk que es la mujer que amo y me soporta sin importar lo que haga, por ella estoy dispuesto a morir de nuevo"- Milk reacciona ante estas palabras y empieza a darse cuenta que Goku a su manera siempre será responsable con ellos y no está dispuesta a dejar que su esposo sufra por ella.

-"Entonces mueran todos: Destrucción de patrulla rojaaa!"-la computadora envía un nuevo ataque.

Milk ve como Goku está listo a soportar el ataque de nuevo y recuerda como se conocieron de niños, como se comprometieron en el torneo de las artes marciales y todo lo que han padecido a causa de los enemigos que amenazaron la tierra, como Gokú perdió su vida en el torneo de Cell y no quiere que eso pase de nuevo.

Antes que el ataque haga efecto Milk lanza unas palabras que nunca pensó decir pero que salen desde su corazón con todo el sentimiento de amor hacia su esposo: "GOKUUUU CONVIERTETE EN SUPER SAYAJINNNN"

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"-al escuchar estas palabras y después de sorprenderse porque Milk las dijo Goku se convierte en el legendario guerrero y su cabello se vuelve dorado y resiste el ataque.

-"Ya basta, no dejare que sigas amenazando a mi familia ni a la paz del mundo!"- Goku lleno de valor y enojo se enfrenta a la computadora.

-"Vaya por fin mostraste tu poder de Super Sayajin pero eso no es nada para mi, cualquier ataque que me envíes lo soportare y al final yo ganare".

-"Entonces conoce la fase que te derrotará: el SUPER SAYAJIN BLUE, AHHHHHHH"- Goku se convierte en un guerrero de cabello y aura azul.

-"Que es eso, no conozco ese poder, cuando aprendiste esa fase? Bueno no importa porque los voy a destru…- la computadora siente un golpe que Goku le propina

-"Eso fue por lastimar a mi familia"- Dice Goku con determinación

-"Como es que eres tan rápido y fuerte?- la maquina se sorprende por el poder de Gokú.

Goku golpea a la computadora repetidas veces a una gran velocidad y esta no puede defenderse. En un último intento la computadora se eleva lista para enviar un último ataque.

-"No dejare que acabes con la misión de la patrulla roja de nuevo, reuniré todo mi poder y te destruiré junto con la tierra: DESTRUCCION FINAL DE PATRULLA ROJAAAA"- la computadora lanza un rayo mayor que el de antes en dirección a Goku.

-"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA"- Goku lanza su ataque y ambos poderes chocan en el aire

-"No podrás con este poder ni en esa fase Goku, tu solo no tienes el poder para derrotarme"

-"No estoy solo, la preocupación de mi hijo y el amor de mi esposa me dan fuerza para superar el límite, toma esto: KAIO-KEN AUMENTADO 10 VECESSS!-Goku envuelve su fase de sayajin blue en un aura roja con lo que su kamehameha logra mas poder y destruye el poder lanzado por la computadora y luego se dirige a destruir a la misma.

-"NOOOOO GOKUUUUUU"-es lo último que la maquina dice y luego desaparece por el ataque de Goku.

-"Papaaa ganasteee, sabía que podíamos contar contigooo"- Goten se lanza sobre su padre para abrazarlo

-"Gane gracias a ti y a tu madre; Milk discúlpame por transformarme y aunque lo pediste en la batalla se que no me gusta verme así, pero con este poder me responsabilizo por ti y por Goten espero lo entiendas"- Goku mira a su esposa y se da cuenta que el rostro que antes mostraba enojo ahora solo muestra amor hacia el seguido de lagrimas de amor y felicidad.

-"Goku, estas bien, lo lograste por nosotros y me dijiste que me amabas…eso es ser muy responsable y te amo también por eso MI GOKUUU!-Milk se abalanza sobre su esposo y lo abraza mientras llora.

-"Milk siempre te amare, así no lo diga o lo demuestre tu eres todo para mi junto con mis hijos"- Goku vuelve a su estado normal.

Goten observa cómo sus padres ya no pelean o sufren y una gran sonrisa sale de su rostro.

-"Milk que te parece si recordamos como fue nuestro primer encuentro pero sin pelear jajaja."

-"A que te refieres Goku?"

-"Nube voladoraaaa"- la nube dorada en la que Goku y Milk viajaron de niños llega de inmediato

-"Ven Milk y viajemos como la primera vez, recordemos como todo empezó entre nosotros"

-"Goku, tu sabes cómo sorprenderme y hacerme feliz"

-"Goten tu madre y yo volveremos luego, no te preocupes por nosotros y espéranos en casa"

-"Claro que si papá, vayan y disfruten su viaje"

Goten ve como sus padres se alejan en la nube voladora y sabe que regresaran para seguir viviendo como la gran familia que son, que comerán las delicias de Milk y que serán protegidos por el poder que Goku siempre busca hacer mas grande.

Pero sobre todo que el poder de la familia y del sayajin siempre será más fuerte gracias al amor que hay entre ellos.

FIN


End file.
